Mood Rings
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: Zexion, Roxas, and Sora are trapped and need any help they can get. When Demyx, Axel, and Riku find rings that they can't get themselves away from they decide to put them on. The least they expected was for three boys to come to their side. What are the boys' connections to the rings? And why do they need the three other boys' help?
1. Chapter 1

"We shouldn't be here," Demyx said as he wrapped his jacket closer to himself. He, Riku, and Axel had ended up in a strange room filled with random items through an unlocked door in an alleyway. The reason they had ended up there was because of the unexpected rain. The three of them had gone through the closest and unlocked door in order to stay dry.

Both Riku and Axel were walking around the room looking at the items scattered across the tables. "We'll only be here until the rain stops," Riku said as he picked up a dusty book. Setting it down, he said, "Stop worrying Dem."

"I just feel like we shouldn't be here," Demyx explained.

"If you feel so put off try walking around," Axel said. "Who knows, you just might find an umbrella and can leave."

Demyx wanted to argue, to say that all the stuff could belong to someone and it'd be wrong to take something. Instead he left his spot by the door and made his way through the tables. All the items on the table seemed to be both expensive and rare, as if they were collectables. Some things even seemed handmade. Others looked old, wore down by age. Even walking around the place Demyx still felt put off. The feeling only got worse as he continued to go around.

He soon found himself at one table, towards the back of the room, looking at a ring. It was a silver band with a dark blue gem. It wasn't a normal gem though. The color seemed to move, swirl even. Demyx was in a trance-like state as he looked at the ring. He only snapped out of it when his friends called him from the door.

"Sorry, what?" he asked.

"The rain stopped," Riku said. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but first come check out these rings," Demyx said and picked up the dark blue one. They were all blue actually. The one Demyx held was the darkest, the there was one slightly lighter, and one light but still dark. The two other boys came over to the table and each took a ring to examine.

"Well, I'll have to admit these are pretty cool," Axel said looking at the blue swirls.

"Not really," Riku said. "They look like cheap mood rings." With his words the ring in his hand quickly changed red. "Definitely a mood ring."

"But you're not wearing it," Demyx said. "How come it changed colors?"

"Who knows and who cares, I'm keeping mine," Axel said and pocketed the ring he held. Shrugging, Riku did the same. The two went back to the door, not even looking back to check if Demyx was following them. Demyx, after a small hesitation, put the ring in his pocket and went to catch up with his friends.

* * *

Sora pounded his fist in yet another attempt to have an effect on the wall. Nothing happened, just like the many other times he hit the wall. He let out an angry groan and fell to his knees, hitting the wall one last time.

"Sora, you know that won't work," Roxas, Sora's brother, said. "You've tried, just give up."

"I'm tired of this!" Sora exclaimed. "I'm tired of being here! I want out!" With that he hit the wall once again, but more weakly this time.

Roxas sighed and leaned against the wall. "I know Sora."

"It's all your fault!" Sora yelled as he turned to the third boy in the room. Now that he wasn't facing the wall anymore his eyes were visible to the others. They were flaming red, showing his anger. "It's your fault we're here!"

The boy didn't respond. Sora had already accused him before many time, almost as much as he had hit the wall. Soon after first being accused he learned it was pointless to argue with Sora. He remained silent as Sora glared at him and continued to yell at him. The boy was only silenced when the clock on the wall rang out, signaling midnight. Sora angrily got up and went to the corner, picking up the white chalk that lied on the ground. He made a line crossing over four others and turned back to the boy he was angry at.

"You see this?!" he yelled, gesturing to the many lines on the wall. "This is how many days we've been here! It's too much in my opinion! I want out!"

Tired of being yelled at, Zexion got up from his spot on the floor and silently left the room.

"Zexion!" Roxas called after him. "Way to go Sora," he said and left the room as well.

Sora watched his brother leave. Once alone, his eyes went back to their normal blue color and he moved to lie on the floor, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

In the morning, Demyx woke up and first thing he did was check on the ring he had placed on his nightstand. For some unknown reason he felt like he had to check on it, as if it needed care. Ignoring the strange feeling, Demyx got up and out of bed. He went to take a shower and began his usual routine to get ready for school. While getting dressed in his room, he couldn't help but look over at the ring. There was something strange about it, that's for sure.

Before heading out of the house, Demyx made sure to grab the ring and put it in his pocket and headed for school. During each class he kept zoning out, losing focus. It was all because of the ring. At lunch he learned that both Riku and Axel had also brought their rings to school with them.

"Doesn't there seem something off about them?" Demyx asked as he looked over the ring in his hand. The three of them were in a hall during lunch while all the other students ate in the cafeteria.

"Definitely something weird about them," Axel agreed.

"I get the feeling we should put them on," Demyx said. The ring in his hand suddenly turned red, matching Riku's, which had already been red for a few minutes before.

"You think we should?" Riku asked, looking over the red ring in his hands.

"What can go wrong?" Axel asked in return. Neither of the other boys answered and they all put the rings on. Out of all the possibilities that ran through their minds, three boys appearing at their sides was definitely not one of them.

* * *

A new story! Yay! (kind of) Anyways, tell me what you think. Yeah or nah? More about the plot will be explained in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Two of the boys' eyes were red as they faced each other, seeming as if they were fighting. The third boy stood back, watching the two others as if he didn't know what to do. One of the boys in the argument suddenly stopped fighting, his eyes turning blue as he looked around. He smiled seeing his surroundings, a small light sparked in his eyes.

"I told you it'd work!" he told the boy he had been arguing with. With that he turned to run down the hall, only to appear back when he tried to go through a door. "Hey! What happened?!"

"Idiot," the other boy said. "You can't leave the area the person with the ring is in without them."

"How was I supposed to know that?!" the brunette exclaimed, his eyes turning back to red. Demyx noticed that the boys' eyes matched the rings. The one on his finger had turned back to the dark blue, the one on Riku's finger was red once again, matching the brunette's eyes, and Axel's ring remained blue to match the blonde's eyes.

'_Were they connected to the rings?'_ Demyx wondered to himself.

"You would if you had listened to me instead of yelling at me all the time," the boy said simply, crossing his arms.

"Okay wait," Riku said. "Who are you and what's going on here?"

"My name's Sora!" the brunette said, smiling up at Riku, his eyes back to blue. "And that's my brother Roxas and his friend Zexion."

"Okay well, I'm Riku and that's Axel and Demyx," Riku said. "So, mind telling us what's going on?"

"I-," Sora started, but stopped shortly. "I don't know either," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The rings you're all wearing," Zexion spoke up. "Each one connects to one of us. By the looks of it, looks like Axel has Roxas's ring, Riku has Sora's, and Demyx has mine. To put it simply, the rings hold our souls. So when worn, the ring will allow us out, but we can only stay in the same room as the one wearing the ring."

"Okay, I think I get it," Demyx said slowly. "But what," he continued but was cut off by the bell.

"I'll explain more later," Zexion said and took Demyx's hand. He pushed the ring off the blonde's finger until it no longer had contact with skin, falling to the ground, and he disappeared.

"Would you two mind taking off the rings?" Roxas asked Riku and Axel who in turn did as they were told, the two boys disappearing as well.

"Let's get to class," Riku said and started down the hallway. Axel and Demyx both followed, each one of them still confused of what happened.

* * *

After school they all agreed to Demyx's house since his parents weren't there at the time. Instead of getting out their homework like they usually would, they dropped their bags and took the rings out of their pockets. Putting the rings on, the three boys from before appeared at their sides again.

"Okay," Demyx said. "Want to explain everything that's going on?"

"Yeah," Axel spoke up. "Like why exactly are you three connected to the rings?"

"Well, a while back a man tested a theory," Zexion started to explain. "His theory was that he could somehow pull a soul from a body and store it. Obviously it worked."

"Why did he want to do that?" Axel asked.

"He believed that if the soul was stored in something other than the original body than it can become immortal. That turned out true as well. We haven't aged for the past ten years. The same goes for the body. It doesn't age and does not rot because it is not dead. The body appears as someone sleeping."

"Why rings though?" Riku asked looking at the one on his finger than at Sora, who smiled up at the taller boy.

"It was all he had at the time," Zexion answered. "We each were those rings when the theory was tested and our souls were directed into them. The man never did wear either of the rings to further test so he didn't find out that wearing them brings us out."

"So, your souls are in the rings and when we wear them it allows you out?" Demyx asked to make sure he was on the right track. Zexion nodded.

"Okay, that part's settled," Riku said. "What about the changing colors? When we first wore the rings you two had red eyes."

"I thought that would've been self-explanatory," Zexion said and in turn Roxas elbowed his side for being rude. "The color of the rings and our eyes go with our mood. Each color can go with at least two emotions. The blue now is our natural eye color, so that means we're calm."

"So your souls are stuck in these rings," Demyx wondered aloud to himself. "Anyway we can help get you back to normal?"

"Actually yes," Zexion answered. "That is if you're willing to help. It's simple. All you have to do is find our bodies and put the rings on us."

"'Kay, I'll help you," Demyx said with a smile.

"Well I have to go," Axel said and picked up his bag. "Which means you are coming with me," he said turning to Roxas. With that he took off his ring and left the house. Riku followed suit, saying he needed to go home before his parents worried too much. That then left Demyx alone in the living room with Zexion who stood waiting.

"Are you not gonna put me back?" Zexion asked, tilting his head slightly.

"That wouldn't be very nice now would it?" Demyx asked in return and left the room. He went down the hall until he got to his room. Going into his room he was surprised to see Zexion standing in there. "How did you get in here?"

"I," Zexion started. "I forgot to mention that we can't be in separate rooms, because of the ring."

"Oh, okay," Demyx said and closed the door. "Where do you go when I take off the ring?"

"A room," Zexion answered. "There's nothing in it other than a clock and a piece of chalk Sora uses. Connected to it by corridors are rooms just the same."

"Nothing in it? So no furniture?" Demyx asked to be sure. Zexion nodded and Demyx continued. "Where do you guys sleep?"

"The floor."

"That's not very nice," Demyx wondered to himself again. "Okay, until we find your body, you can sleep here."

"Oh," Zexion started, taken aback a little. "That's nice, but I'm fine."

"Come on. You've been in that room you mentioned for ten years right? This'll be a good change. Please? I want you to be in a better place."

"Fine, I'll stay," Zexion agreed. "Can I, um, can I take a shower though?" he asked looking down to hide the fact his eyes had changed to yellow.

"Of course," Demyx said and went to the bathroom connected to his room. He opened the shower curtain for the other, then realizing something he asked, "Wait, how is this gonna work?"

"Just keep your back turned and don't leave the room," Zexion said. Demyx nodded and stepped away from the shower, turning his back, and allowing Zexion to undress until he was in the shower and the curtain closed.

Sitting down and leaning against the wall across from the counter, Demyx looked at the ring on his hand. "Hey Zexion, what's yellow mean?"

"The ring's yellow?"

"Yeah," Demyx answered. "Wait, now it's part white. What do those mean."

"Yellow means nervous and I dunno what white is," Zexion said and reached to turn the water to a colder setting. After a while he turned the water off completely and asked Demyx for a towel. He dried off then wrapped the towel around his waist he stepped out of the shower. Demyx already had his back turned so Zexion started putting his clothes on. Once he was done he told Demyx he could go back to his room.

Demyx walked back to his room and after closing the door he turned to Zexion and asked, "How come you were nervous?"

Zexion looked at him then looked away, knowing his eyes had turned back to yellow. "I don't usually shower with someone else in the room, especially someone cute," he said, saying the last part quietly.

"Oh right," Demyx said not hearing what else the other had said. "I didn't think of that. Well I have to do my homework. Make yourself at home."

* * *

I know this story has an odd and different plot, so reviews please?


End file.
